


The Science of You + I

by monkey_pie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Science, Sterek Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_pie/pseuds/monkey_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the Sterek Big Bang, inspired by Ejunkiet's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3239594/chapters/7057271">Profiling Lycanthropy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of You + I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ejunkiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/gifts).



  


[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b5gxom8fpkffwr5/Sterekbb2014.rar?dl=0) | [Streaming](http://8tracks.com/monkey_pie/the-science-of-you-i)

  
  
Tracklisting

1\. Science is Real - They Might Be Giants

2\. Trouble is a Friend - Lenka

3\. Rules Don't Stop - We Are Scientists

4\. Best Kept Secret - Hatty Keane

5\. I Am a Scientist - Guided By Voices

6\. Wolves - To Kill A King

7\. Science Like Us - Funky49

8\. Symphony of Science - The Greatest Show on Earth!

9\. White Coats - New Model Army

10\. Falling for You - Weezer

11\. Science vs Romance - Rilo Kiley

12\. This is the Real Thing - This Providence


End file.
